Naru Birthday
by MikaAu1037
Summary: naruto galau karena sasuke tidak mengingat ulang tahunnya


Naru Birthday

Terlihat seorang pemuda manis sedang termenung di ruang tengah sebuah apartement.

' huffh..., sasuke ingat tidak ya? '

' semoga saja dia ingat, ' doa pemuda itu dalam hati.

" ...be "

" dobe... "

" ck, naru "

" naruto "

" Uzumaki Naruto... "

" ah ya, kenapa? Ada apa? " Naruto pemuda manis itu tersadar.

" kau melamu baka " ujar sasuke

" ah, gomen teme " sasuke pemuda yang dipanggil 'teme' oleh naruto memandang tajam ke arah naruto

" kau memikirkan sesuatu? " sasuke bertanya sembari memalingkan wajah naruto kearahnya.

Bertatapan mata

Onyx bertemu saphire

" tidak aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun kok " sang saphire menepis halus tangan sang onyx

" kau berbohong dobe " sasuke menatap dalam mata naruto, mencari sesuatu yang sedang naruto pikirkan.

" aku tidak berbohong " naruto mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha menghindari untuk tidak menatap onyx tajam milik sasuke

" kau berbo-

" aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat " perkataan sasuke terpotong oleh naruto

" aku ke kamar dulu teme " naruto beranjak dari duduknya

 **CUP**

Sekilas walau hanya dipipi tetapi cukup membuat sasuke percaya akan kata kata naruto

" hn " naruto pergi ke kamar tanpa menyadari sasuke yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya

^sasunaru^

Sebenarnya sasuke benar, naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu tapi apa yang harus naruto lakukan? Kecewa? Iya. Sedih? Iya. Marah? Iya. Kenapa? Ini hari ulang tahunnya tapi kenapa sasuke, orang yang sealu bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya bahkan tinggal bersama nya malah justru dia yang melupakan hari penting bagi naruto. Naruto marah, naruto kecewa,naruto sedih. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya dan perlahan naruto pun jatuh tertidur dengan air mata.

^sasunaru^

" Ugh... " naruto terbangun malam harinya dengan suara lenguhan yang manis seperti balita yang baru bangun tidur.

" kepalaku pusing sekali " naruto bergumam, bangkit dari pembaringannya sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit seperti tertimpa palu, mungkin efek dari menangis sebelum tidur tadi.

" kau terlalu lama tidur dobe" suara berat sasuke mengintrupsinya.

" ah, teme. Kau disana, jam berapa sekarang? " naruto memandang sasuke yang tengah terduduk di sofa yang ada dalam kamar mereka.

" sekarang jam sebelas lewat lima puluh empat menit " ujar sasuke sembari melihat kearah jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

Deg

Naruto tersentak sampai menjelang pergantian hari pun sasuke belum memberinya apapun entah kado maupun ucapan selamat. Sebenernya, hanya dengan sasuke mengingat dan mengucapkan selamat untuknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya, dia tidak meminta lebih, cukup ingat dan ucapan. Wajahnya tertunduk sedih, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan perlahan menuruni pipinya. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak gerik naruto dan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Ah.., sayang sekali naruto kita tidak melihatnya, kalau saja disini ada fansgirls sasuke, sudah dipastikan kamar itu akan penuh dengan teriakan, air mata, bahakan darah. Lupakan bagian terakhir.

 **Pluk**

" argh..., ittai... " naruto memegang jidadnya, sebuah kotak ukuran sedang melayang dan mengenai jidad naruto. Naruto menghapus air matanya lalu mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, matanya membola

" teme, ini..." naruto tidak sanggup untuk berkata kata

" itu untukmu, jaga kalung itu baik-baik sampai tiba pernikahan kita "

Ya, kalung. Kado yang sasuke berikan adalah kalung dengan bandul dua cincin yang terbuat dari emas perak dengan saphire diamond ditengah cincin dan juga black diamond pada cincin yang lebih besar. Cincin yang akan digunakan sebagai cincin pernikahan mereka nanti, pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan kurang lebih satu bulan lagi.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dan

 **Bruk**

 **Cup**

Naruto sukses terduduk diatas pangkuan sasuke dan langsung memangutkan bibir mereka, ciuman yang lembut dan basah. Setelah sekian menit mereka berciuman akhirnya mereka melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka.

" Otanjubi omedetou Uzumaki Naruto " ujar sasuke sembari mengelap jejak saliva yang menempel pada naruto.

" Arigatou suke, Arigatou Gazaimasu. Aku pikir kau melupakanya "

" tidak akan pernah "

Naruto tersenyum bahagia sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh sasuke dan sasuke memeluk naruto posesif seakan takut kehilangan naruto.

" aku akan menjaga kalung ini sampai tiba hari pernikahan kita. Aishiteru suke "

" Aishiteru mou naru "

 **~end~**

 **Maaf banget kalo ceritanya ngga jelas. saya baru pertama kali bikin cerita jadi tolong dimaafkan**


End file.
